When I Heard Your Goodbye
by Crimson.Haven
Summary: NaruxHina fic. Songfic. When Hinata had come to aid Naruto and confessed to him. What were the blonde's afterthoughts?


**When I Heard Your Goodbye**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**In this world you tried  
not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way.  
I prayed to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
now I know why.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

_"I won't let you lay another finger on Naruto!"_

_"What are you doing? Get out of here! You're no match –"_

_"I know."_

**  
**When you had said that, I don't know what emotion had crossed my face.

Contempt?

Anger?

Frustration?

Panic?

It must be all of them. What were you thinking? Doing something like that was suicide. I chuckled to myself, I guess you knew.

I turned my eyes up to the dull gray sky, the clouds gathering together which spoke of the coming rain. Rain.

It always rain at these times.

I wonder why…

**-------------------------------------------------  
All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.  
-------------------------------------------------**

_"I'm just being selfish."_

Selfish, eh?

I never really did see you as someone selfish. Despite the pain and the pressure of being a ninja, you struggled and achieved the rank of a chuunin. Heck, I'm even still a genin.

You were always so shy, even now. You used to keep on fainting when I was around but then when you had stood in front of pain, I wondered if I was the one who nearly gave a faint.

I know it was a courageous act to do but…

I didn't want to lose anyone. Even you.

When I had come back from Myobokuzan, I was shocked to learn that the Konoha that was always my home was destroyed by the very man who was after me.

I didn't know how many people had died. I probably couldn't count them all.

It was also my fault.

I was the bane that lived to have caused this great destruction to the village.

And no matter what I had told everyone, you were stubborn enough to stand in front of the leader of the Akatsuki even though you knew you had no chance.

**-------------------------------------------------  
Made me promise I'd try  
to find my way back in this life.  
I hope there is a way  
to give me a sign you're ok.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
so I can go on.  
-------------------------------------------------**

_"What are you talking about!? What're you doing here!? It's dangerous!"_

_"I'm here of my own free will."_

I damn knew that you were.

Yet, despite it, I somehow felt a bit relieved that someone I knew was alive and afraid that like the old frog, I'd lose you.

And lose you I did.

What did you have to be so stubborn?

**-------------------------------------------------  
All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.  
-------------------------------------------------**

_"…I used to always cry and give up.."_

_"…I nearly went the wrong way…"_

_"…but you…"_

_"You showed me the right way…"_

I never really did see myself as someone to commemorate. I just learned to stand up when I fell down.

I never actually thought that I would be such an impact to you. I never did think of the one being the 'idol' because usually that spot was always taken by Sasuke.

Sasuke…

I wonder what happened to him.

There's been so much loss in the village that everyone who survived is grieving for everyone who was lost or the objects that had been destroyed in the attack.

So many died, like Shizune-neechan and then there's Chouji's dad and…

Kakashi-sensei.

Tears streamed down my tanned cheeks at the loss of so many people in my life.

_Pain._

This gut-wrenching pain, was this the pain he was talking about?

This won't solve the trivial wars in every nation, this won't instill the ideal peace he is looking for. Only the fear of going against him.

There is no true peace in his methods.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Together in all these memories  
I see your smile.  
All the memories I hold dear.  
Darling, you know I will love you  
until the end of time.  
-------------------------------------------------**

_"I was always chasing you…"_

_"…wanting to overtake you…"_

_"I just wanted to talk to you.."_

_"I wanted to be with you…"_

Why was it that I was the one you wanted to chase? I wasn't as smart as everyone. Not even as fortunate as most of our other friends were.

I guess it really surprised me when you said this. I couldn't really believe that you said that.

Those words…

They were wasted on a fool like me.

**-------------------------------------------------  
All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.  
-------------------------------------------------**

_"You changed me! Your smile saved me!"_

_"So I'm not afraid to die protecting you!!"_

Why did you have to protect me? If you hadn't been there, I'd save Konoha another death.

I'd save another friend.

I'd know that someone who I cherished would still be alive.

I'd be alive in your memories.

And yet…

Why is it that this feeling of despair and regret weighing me down.

This emotion of sadness etching itself in my heart.

No matter how many times I replay the times we shared together, why is it that your voice doesn't sound real? Why is that your smile seems so strained? Why is it that in my memories you don't seem so real.

Why?

**-------------------------------------------------  
All of my memories....**

**-------------------------------------------------**

_"Because I—Love you…"_

I gently settled the blossomed white lily upon the pedestal that was shrouded with an olive green cloth. My blue eyes strained to your picture, a grayscale imitation of your realistic features. My arms were limp at my side as the rain finally came down, soaking the black fabric of my clothes.

It could not even wash the frown from my lips.

I trudged away, farther from the picture of you. Your lips a thin line in seriousness yet somehow I could imagine the smile that you shared with everyone. The soft lavender of your eyes that would bespoke of every emotion that came upon you. The gentle and high voice that held the bashfulness of your personality.

_Hyuuga Hinata ._

That was your name, a scroll written just for you, settled itself beside the frame that held your gray picture. I stood back upon my place, regret and sadness weighing me down once again. My eyes were glued to your picture.

Why did you have to do that?

I'm alive because of you.

You are dead because of me.

The rain pelted itself upon us, the survivors of Konoha. The people to reap the sadness and the loss, the ones left to be immersed in this sea of pain.

And you left me with that message, why was it that I was not given the chance to tell you how I felt?

How foolish the gods were to take you then.

How foolish of me that I did not see that before.

I raised my eyes to the clouds, rain upon the air.

You told me your goodbye. Although it was silent, I heard it when you said it.

And here I am, regretting why I wasn't able to bid you goodbye.

I closed my eyes as the tears rolled free, the pain and the loss exhausting me…

* * *

**A/N: NaruxHina tribute.**

**To all Sasuxnaru supporters, don't flame. Let's be open minded here.**


End file.
